¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?
by luzxbelito
Summary: Kaito Shion; un joven pianista de 26 años, soltero, talentoso y de carácter bastante particular y totalmente rendido en el amor. Luka Megurine, una mujer hermosa de 25 años; trabajadora compulsiva, totalmente orgullosa de sus logros y deseosa de alcanzar sus proyectos del futuro, sin tiempo como para enamorarse. Cómica y romántica historia que muestra cómo el amor puede cambiarnos.


Era de madrugada; el estrellado cielo nocturno de Tokyo se camuflaba con las nubes que lo cubrían. Estaba nevando y había un poco de viento, del cual Megurine Luka ni si quiera llegaba a percatarse debido a que se encontraba resguardada de la tormenta de nieve en uno de sus lugares favoritos; el trabajo. El edificio de Just On Corporation contaba con todas las comodidades para sus empleados, entre ellas una digna calefacción que hacía que toda persona que estuviese dentro del edificio ni si quiera llegase a enterarse que fuera estaba nevando.

Luka tenía el puesto de ejecutiva principal desde que la ascendieron, hace cinco años de los cuales en la empresa lleva en total diez. Su jefe de área, persona que se encargó de ascenderla, opinaba que en todo el edificio no había persona que le dedicara tanto tiempo a su trabajo, mientras que sus compañeros no dejaban de preocuparse por las veces que Luka se olvidaba completamente que los seres humanos necesitan tiempo de descanso y, en ocasiones, pasaba días enteros dentro del edificio haciendo su trabajo.

En aquel entonces, la joven de cabellos rosados se encontraba sentada frente a la pantalla de su notebook, revisando estadísticas que recientemente había elaborado y preparándose para crear otras más. Los gráficos acompañados de pequeños números y breves descripciones se reflejaban en las gafas que llevaba puestas, aunque su vista estaba perfectamente, el oculista le recomendó usarlos debido a que sus ojos podían llegar a agotarse con tanto trabajo. Sus ágiles y rápidos dedos comenzaron a teclear, estando atenta a cada palabra y cada cifra que allí colocaba. Tan sumida estaba en su trabajo, que ni si quiera llegó a percatarse de la presencia de unos aprendices; Gumiya Megpoid, un joven de cabello verde repleto de energías, pero demasiado torpe como para aplicarlas en el trabajo. Gumiya tocó la puerta de la oficina de Luka antes de presentarse, aunque sabía que era en vano, pues Luka no despegó la mirada de su monitor.

━ Megurine-senpai, me retiro por hoy.

━ Mh-hm ━. Asintiendo con su cabeza, Luka aceptó la retirada de su pequeño aprendiz. Y cuando parecía que no iba a agregar más, quitar la mirada de su trabajo, prosiguió; - No te olvides de enviarme por correo electrónico los reportes que te olvidaste, y tráeme una copia de las licencias el lunes.

━ Reportes y licencias, entendido ━. Costumbre del aprendiz era repetir las palabras de su mentora, así no se olvidaba de ellas… aunque al final acababa haciéndolo y rogaba a todos los dioses que Luka tuviese la suficiente paciencia como para dictarle aquellas órdenes nuevamente. ━ Por favor abríguese antes de regresar a su hogar, senpai. Y tenga en cuenta que algunos trenes pueden suspender su servicio por la tormenta.

━ Gracias por tus advertencias, puedes retirarte.

El peliverde realizó una reverencia y musitó en voz alta "nos vemos el lunes, gracias por su arduo trabajo" y tras ello, lo único que Luka llegó a escuchar fueron los pasos del menor alejándose cada vez más y más. Aunque no le prestó mucha atención, todavía continuaba concentrada en lo que quería terminar para poder empezar con lo que tanto anhelaba; un nuevo proyecto. Llevaba meses tratando de proponer una nueva inversión que podría llegar a satisfacer al equipo de su trabajo, pero no podía si quiera empezar en él debido a que estaba ocupada con el trabajo que tenía, y sin embargo en ocasiones como pequeños descansos o fines de semana, la joven se daba el placer de juntar ideas y agruparlas, hacer planes o idear nuevas cosas para agregarle a una pequeña libreta que atesoraba mucho, allí guardaba sus proyectos realizados y futuros.

Dejó de teclear por un instante y alzó sus brazos para así estirar ambos. No estaba cansada, sino que se dio una cortísima pausa en la que se llevó un susto menor; su móvil comenzó a sonar. Luka usualmente dejaba su móvil con sonido debido a que la mayoría de las veces la llamaban por asuntos laborales, debía estar atenta. Esta vez, recibía una llamada de la única amistad que conservaba; Hatsune Miku. Aunque era su mejor amiga, Luka dudaba en contestar; varias veces le había advertido a su más preciada amistad que no podía recibir llamadas en el trabajo, aún así ésta era la primera vez que Miku rompía con esa regla, y con todo su ser Luka deseaba que fuera la última.

Resignándose, acabó deslizando su índice por la pantalla y acercó el móvil hasta uno de sus oídos. Miku se escuchaba agitada. Se preocupó.

━ ¿Miku? ¿Qué te ocurre?

━ Luka, voy a casarme.

El silencio que realizó la pelirrosada fue inevitable. No se esperaba aquella respuesta, bien sabía que Miku llevaba varios años de noviazgo con su "perfecto príncipe" Len Kagamine, pero… En aquel entonces, Luka comenzó a percatarse de lo rápido que el tiempo estaba pasando.

━ Enhorabuena ━. Contestó, por fin. Aunque estaba un tanto anonada, no podía dejar de felicitar a su mejor amiga. ━ ¿Cuándo será la boda?

━ El siguiente mes, justamente el 15 de febrero. Luka, te he elegido a ti como una de mis damas de honor ¿Vas a asistir, verdad?

━ Lo haré, por supuesto que lo haré. Y supongo que tu boda será allí, en Yokohama.

━ Así es, con todos los gastos del evento más los de la luna de miel, Len planeo todo aquí ¡Además la familia suya se encuentra aquí! Y no te imaginas lo numerosa que es, te agradarán.

━ Ya me lo imagino… Escucha, Miku, tengo que dejarte; estoy en medio del trabajo. Pero te llamaré en tanto regrese a casa ¿Si?

━ ¡Claro! ¡Ah, justo acaba de llegar mi príncipe! Espero tu llamada, Luka.

Miku colgó primero y ni si quiera dio tiempo a Luka para que se despidiera. Por primera vez, Luka se puso a pensar en abandonar su trabajo y regresar a su hogar, pues de inevitable forma innumerables recuerdos comenzaron a invadir sus pensamientos, impidiéndole así el concentrarse en su trabajo, pero pese a que tenía que luchar contra viento y marea para concentrarse, decidió volver con su actividad. Mientras tecleaba algunas letras pensaba en su infancia, en la escuela, precisamente el día en que conoció a Miku y cómo al principio llegó a evitarlo debido a que la tomaba como una molestia para su desempeño, sin embargo Miku no dejaba de apartarse de ella hasta que con una muestra de valor le demostró su amistad; a Luka la molestaban por ser la mejor de la clase. Aunque ella misma ni si quiera estaba atenta a estas cosas, los chicos la seguían y de vez en cuando le dejaban cartas en su casillero o su mismísimo pupitre, las cuales ella guardaba y conservaba en una caja debido a que le parecía 'interesante' la narrativa de un adolescente obsesionado con su cuerpo. También estaba el hecho de sus perfectas calificaciones, Luka siempre obtenía el primer puesto en los exámenes. Generar envidia casi se le hacía casi imposible, y por esto es que era atacada por otras compañeras de clase, quienes la empujaban y ridiculizaban con argumentos absurdos, los cuales Luka no se tomaba ni un poco en serio. En uno de sus tantos abucheos, Miku irrumpió y puso fin al acoso de las compañeras de clase. Desde ese entonces, Luka aceptó convertirse en su amiga… ¿Quién diría que la persona que una vez la protegió y se mantuvo a su lado desde entonces iba a casarse…?

Cuando por fin acabó con los gráficos, Luka apagó su computador y dejó su escritorio. Antes de salir afuera cubrió todo su cuerpo con un abrigo tan grande como caliente; este era de color café, al igual que sus zapatos. El guardia de turno le ofreció una bufanda, sin embargo Luka amablemente la rechazó, pues supuso que con su barbijo las cosas irían bien. Y después de colocarse la capucha, salió a enfrentar la tormenta de nieve, que por suerte no tenía mucha intensidad por lo que tranquilamente pudo tomar el tren para regresar a su departamento. Lo que a Luka más le agradaba de tomar el tren un viernes por la madrugada era que no había mucha gente, por lo que tranquilamente podía sentarse y tomar una siesta si así lo deseaba. No obstante, no pudo pegar un solo ojo, demasiadas cosas tenía en su cabeza, por lo que decidió quedarse sentada abrazando su bolso, esperando llegar a su estación.

* * *

En otro vagón del mismo tren se encontraba un joven de cortos cabellos azulados, del mismo color de sus ojos; Kaito Shion. Aunque los demás pasajeros no le prestaban atención, el aura molesta de Kaito no dejaba de incrementarse; se escribía por texto con su mejor amigo, Kagamine Len. Estaba enfadado con él, pues más que nadie le conocía y aún así tuvo el atrevimiento y descaro de invitarlo a su boda. Kaito odiaba las bodas, estaban en su primer puesto en la lista de cosas que odiaba. Len no dejaba de insistir, anhelaba con tener la presencia de su mejor amigo allí, pero Kaito continuaba negándose.

La conversación, pese a que no estaba llegando a ningún lado y Len estando lejos de su amigo lo sabía, continuó con su insistencia hasta que Kaito decidió hacer un receso y le escribió a su amigo que le llamaría ni bien el tren se detuviera. Hasta entonces, trató de quitarse el enojo de la cabeza observando algunas de las fotografías que había conseguido tomar aquel día; al ser uno de sus días de descanso, Kaito se fue hasta la torre de Tokyo, en donde llegó a conseguir varias perfectas tomas de la ciudad en medio de una nevada. Su favorita era una en donde se distinguía perfectamente la forma de un copo de nieve sobre la torre de Tokyo; varias eran las tomas que tuvo que hacer hasta conseguir quedarse satisfecho. Como pasatiempo el peliazul tenía la fotografía; todos los días llevaba su cámara al trabajo y cada que encontraba un paisaje digno de inmortalizar o algo que encajaba perfectamente en su concepto de belleza, le tomaba una fotografía. Las imágenes que obtenía servían de gran ayuda para distraerse un momento y olvidarse de la rutina, también manejaba un blog donde las compartía, el cual tenía bastantes seguidores.

Escuchó que la voz del tren nombraba su estación como la próxima, por lo que guardó su cámara en su bolso y tomó su maletín en el cual guardaba algunas partituras importantes, pues contenían la canción que había compuesto para su próximo concierto como solista. Una vez que el tren se detuvo, con tranquilos pasos se levantó de su asiento y descendió mientras que otras personas ascendían. Los extremos de su larga bufanda llegaban al suelo y llevaba gafas de sol junto con un barbijo negro para no ser reconocido; al ser bastante popular como pianista, llegó a perder parte de su privacidad, por lo que su representante le recomendó no andar descubierto sino hasta que tuviese vacaciones, época en que sus seguidoras estaban atentas a que no debían seguirlo.

Al andar, una de entre tantas personas que circulaban por la estación llamó su atención; una mujer de grandes ojos celestes y largas pestañas rosadas. Parecía ser suposición de él mismo, pero algo le decía que debajo de aquella máscara que escondía su nariz y sus labios se escondía un hermoso rostro… El tiempo pasó lentamente en tanto observaba los pasos de aquella mujer, pero rápidamente volvió en sí al notar que aquella dama había dejado la estación.

"Reacciona, idiota". Pensó, mientras buscó la salida contraria de la mujer que había capturado su atención por un momento. "No debes volver a enamorarte, no eres una persona hecha para ser amada".

Mientras se marchaba, no dejaba de decirse eso a sí mismo; no eres una persona para ser amada. Las mismas palabras que le dijo su padre cuando era un niño pequeño. Y aunque llegó a superar aquella frase dicha por quien le educó, en su etapa de adolescente rebelde la ignoró; salió con muchas chicas en la secundaria y tuvo bastantes parejas. Cometió engaño en varias relaciones y fue descubierto… Tuvo varias aventuras hasta que conoció a quien él hasta hoy en día nombra como "la única"; Meiko Sakine. Con ella pasó seis años, y cuando estuvo a punto de proponerle matrimonio, Meiko lo rechazó ¿Por qué? Porque pese a todo el tiempo estando junto a él, pese a todos los momentos compartidos, promesas cumplidas y amor jurado… Ella le dijo que no era el hombre con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida. Desde aquel entonces, Kaito se mantiene castigándose a sí mismo con aquella frase y por supuesto; odia el matrimonio.

Cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, se quitó los zapatos e ingresó. Dejó su maletín sobre una pequeña mesa que tenía en su living, justo al frente del gigante sofá. Tras ello, encendió la calefacción y se quito un poco de abrigo para después tomar su móvil y marcarle a su mejor amigo, quien después de dos tonos, le contestó.

━ Kaito… Escúchame, tienes que dejar de castigarte tanto.

━ ¿Castigarse es no querer asistir a una boda?

━ ¡Lo es! ¡Estás condenando nuestra amistad!

━ ¿Y ahora qué demonios estás diciendo? ━. Si había algo que detestaba, era que sus personas cercanas pongan su amistad en juego. Nadie le podía comprar con ello debido a que Kaito odiaba a las personas extorsionistas y de inmediato se deshacía de ellas.

━ Lo que escuchas. Eres una persona importante para mí y lo sabes; he estado para ti cuando me necesitabas y fingías no necesitarme, cuando fingías odiarme, cuando pedías que me largara pero no lo hacía porque sabía que lo que menos necesitabas era estar solo ¡Estuve ahí! Ahora yo quiero que estés un maldito día importante junto a mí ¿Es eso importante?

━ Escucha, tú…

Y Len le dejó con la palabra en la boca debido a que cortó. Nunca antes lo había hecho, de todas las personas que conocía, él era quien más le había escuchado pese a mostrarse un poco cascarrabias en algunas ocasiones, como bien él había mencionado. Apretó sus dientes y emitió un grave gruñido para después arrojar con violencia su móvil al sofá, aunque su actitud infantil maldecía a su mejor amigo, su gran parte madura sabía que tenía toda la razón; le debía muchas a Len y varias veces le recordó que no sabía cómo pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él… No podía ser tan idiota, no con su mejor amigo.

Pero antes de estar cien por ciento seguro decisión, decidió ir a tomarse un baño, suponía que estando relajado podría pensar correctamente. Y así fue, en tanto salió del baño cubriendo su cuerpo con su bata de invierno y con una pequeña toalla blanca sobre sus húmedos cabellos azulados, fue a por su móvil y volvió a marcarle a Len, quien después de varios segundos, contestó.

━ Si vienes a protestar, dímelo. No pienso…

━ Iré ━. Interrumpió Kaito, sonando completamente seguro. Len por otro lado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

━ ¿Qué has hecho en una hora que te ha servido para cambiar de idea?

━ No importa eso, no seas un niño. Te he dicho que iré, será divertido verte en un traje ━. Bromeó, parecía que ya hasta había recuperado su humor.

━ Ja. Ja. Ja. Eres todo un comediante. La tarjeta te llegará en tres días, allí tendrás toda la información.

━ De acuerdo, dale mis saludos a Miku.

━ Lo haré, descansa Kaito.

━ Sueña con los pechos de tu futura esposa.

Y antes de que Len pueda reprocharle algo, colgó. Ahora estaban a mano.

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento, Luka se puso a pensar en el momento en que dejó el tren… Sintió la mirada de alguien clavada en sí misma, pero no podía decir el por qué de ello; ¿Llamaba la atención con un abrigo que cubría todo su cuerpo, botas de invierno y una máscara…? No dejó que eso la atormentase mucho, se quitó los zapatos y recibió a su pequeña mascota; Kuuro. Kuuro era un pequeño gato negro que acogió de la calle, lo encontró hace apenas una semana en una caja de cartón, temblando de frío. No pudo evitar conmoverse con la pequeña criatura, y aunque pasaba poco tiempo en casa, todo momento que pasaba junto a su mascota era totalmente preciado.

Después quitarse sus zapatos y el abrigo, prendió la calefacción a un nivel estable, para que no llegase a molestar a su pequeño compañero. Luego de ello, decidió darse un baño el cual no tomó más que cinco minutos, los suficientes como para limpiar su cuerpo y su largo cabello rosado. Al acabar, cumplió con su rutina; se secó el cabello y cepilló el mismo para después marcharse hasta su habitación y colocarse el pijama de invierno. Tenía un poco de hambre, por lo que después de servirle la comida a Kuuro se preparó algo de Curry, por fortuna calculó la perfecta cantidad y no le sobró mucho. Procedió a comer de lo más tranquila, con su móvil junto a ella por si llegaba a resultar que Miku llegaba a llamarle antes que ella, no obstante suponía que no iba a ser así debido a que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana del sábado; se imaginaba a Miku durmiendo tranquilamente entre los brazos de su príncipe Len. Y nuevamente, se llevó otra sorpresa; Miku estaba llamando.

━ No te hacía despierta.

━ ¡Cómo dormir cuando un príncipe te pide matrimonio, Luka respuestas! ━. Luka llegó a percatarse de una corta carcajada proveniente de una masculina voz.

━ Buenas noches, Len.

━ Buenas noches, Megurine-san ¿Cómo está? ━. Saludó el rubio, manteniendo el respeto hacia la mejor amiga de su futura esposa, quien en aquel entonces se encontraba manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras sostenía su móvil frente a ella. Ambos se encontraban en el auto, por lo que conectaron el móvil al equipo de radio, así ambos podrían charlar tranquilamente con Luka.

━ Feliz por ustedes; los felicito a ambos. Espero que tengan un maravilloso futuro.

━ No estamos en el altar y ya nos estás diciendo estas cosas, Lu. ¡No hace falta que seas tan formal! ━. Contestó Miku. Sabía que pedirle a Luka que no seas tan formal era algo prácticamente imposible, pero no perdía la esperanza.

━ ¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Estoy en altavoz en su cama? Puedo colgar ahora mismo y continuar en lo que estaban ━. Cuando se trataba de poner incómoda a Miku, Luka lo lograba en menos de un segundo. Lo más gracioso era que no estaba bromeando.

━ ¡C-Claro que no! Ambos no podíamos dormir así que decidimos salir de casa, iremos a un café ━. Pese a que Luka no tenía a su mejor amiga cara a cara, por el tono de voz ya se la podía imaginar con gran parte del rostro enrojecido.

━ ¿Pueden transitar las calles con la tormenta de nieve? Tengan precaución y regresen con cuidado.

━ Por supuesto, estás hablando con el mejor de los conductores ━. Se halagó a sí mismo el rubio, quien atento estaba a las calles que tenía en frente. Lo cierto es que Len era muy bueno al volante.

━ No me queda duda alguna ━. Respondió con total honestidad, pese a que Len podía llegar a sonar presumido, Luka creía en sus palabras.

━ Escucha, tu tarjeta llegará en tres días. Junto con ella llegará el pasaje a Yokohama. Necesito que me envíes tus medidas por correo para poder pedirte el vestido de dama de honor ━. La peliceleste decidió arruinar el momento de "Len el genio al volante" con aquella importante información.

━ ¿Disculpa…? Creía que yo llevaría un vestido por mi cuenta…

━ ¡Olvidaba que nunca asististe a una boda!

━ Hmn, no me sorprende. Pero está bien, te mandaré ese dato apenas terminemos con la llamada ━. Luka llegó a recordar la de incontables veces que Miku olvidaba cosas importantes, y no solo sobre ella, sino fechas de exámenes o su cumpleaños mismo.

━ Entonces será en unos segundos, tengo que dejarte Lu, acabamos de llegar.

━ De acuerdo, cuídense mucho los dos. Espero que la pasen bien.

━ Nos vemos, Megurine-san.

Y la llamada acabó. Luka dejó su móvil sobre la mesa y levantó las cosas de la mesa para después lavar lo que utilizó y conservar en un bowl lo que quedó del curry. En tanto acabó con sus tareas de limpieza, tomó las gafas que guardó en su bolso y fue a por su neetbook "hogareña", la que usaba en su departamento y en la cual tenía archivos y otras cosas que no se atrevería a tener en su computadora laboral. Ni bien Luka se sentó en su sofá, Kuuro se recostó a su lado; no pudo resistirse a brindarle caricias, su gatito era demasiado lindo. En tanto Kuuro se durmió, procedió a enviarle un correo electrónico a Miku con la información que solicitó. Ya no le quedaba nada por hacer, por lo que cerró su computadora y tomó al pequeño Kuuro en brazos, sin despertarlo, pese a que lo había movido de su lugar. Así, apagó las luces de la sala de estar y caminó hasta su habitación para así recostarse junto a Kuuro; éste había sido un día largo. Necesitaba un descanso.


End file.
